Her Eyes Were Like Fire
by Kitara Diana Aphrodine
Summary: Snape remembers the day he fell in love.


Her Eyes Were Like Fire  
  
AN: You don't need to be told this. I don't own anything but Diana. This fic was done kind of randomly. It's through the eyes of a certain someone (I don't know who yet; it isn't all worked out) as he remembers Diana.  
  
When Dumbledore called us to his office I wasn't sure what to think; I thought that maybe Voldemort had made a move that I wasn't aware of. Or maybe the plan had changed, perhaps there was a sighting. I was prepared for almost anything. Anything, that is, except for this.  
  
It was one of the biggest shocks of my life when he announced that Diana had been reincarnated. That she would be returning to Hogwarts. . .  
  
Later that night, while I was laying awake in my bed, I thought about it all. I thought about what it was like when I was a teenager; what it was like in the days when I had fallen in love with a goddess.  
  
Of course I hadn't know that she was a goddess. I knew she wasn't like the other girls, there was no doubt there, but I hadn't known just how right I had been.  
  
The first time I saw her was during sorting. She was in my year. I remember clearly when the first name was read. "Aphrodine, Diana." Only the deputy head mistress had gotten it wrong at first. "Aphrodite, Diana." she had said originally. She corrected herself quickly however and motioned to the sorting hat.  
  
I wasn't too interested in the other students at the time; I was looking at the ceiling. It was spectacular. But when she made her way through and onto the stage there was not one person in the entire hall whose eyes were not on her. The silence was so sudden it had shocked me out of my thoughts and that's when I saw her.  
  
She had long blonde hair that flowed out of a ponytail behind her like a waterfall. It swished like a tail with every graceful step she took. Her stride was almost elven as she carried herself elegantly up to the stool and sat. It only took a moment for the silence to break and the cat calls to start. The hall was in an uproar for a while before Dumbledore could silence them. One he did however the tabled were filled with boys who were all crossing their fingers and hoping that she would be placed with them.  
  
The sorting hat was placed on her head and immediately the sorting began. She sat quietly with her eyes closed; allowing us all to get a better look at her. I wondered how I could have missed her on the way in. I didn't remember seeing her.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity she opened her eyes; ther were a wonderful emerald color that reminded me of the trees.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted.  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted into loud cheers. Diana ran down the stairs and quickly joined her new classmates. She was smiling happily and laughing the entire time that she was there.  
  
Then the rest came flooding back to me in an unwanted wave of emotion. Love. An emotion I loathed. It was weak and I hated to be weak. But then again, back then it was what made me strong, and loosing that love was what turned me into what I am today; a sinner.  
  
I was never an innocent; no, that's why I was placed in Slytherin, but if it weren't for that love I might never have become a death eater. At the same time though, I knew that wasn't true. I was being pressured into it in the beginning, it was only a matter of time before I was forced to join. With or without love.  
  
It was during our fifth year. We were in the middle of a potions class actually. Ever since the first year our classes were always teamed up in potions, charms, and defense against the dark arts. During potions however, Diana and I were always forced to pair up. I never did mind it, but I always doubted that she enjoyed having to work with a Slytherin. We all knew that the only reason we were paired up was because we were the two best students in the class.  
  
That day though, those friends of hers: Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, and Potter, decided to play a little joke on the two of us. A joke that involved tricking me into asking her to the Halloween ball. Much to all of our surprise when I did ask she agreed.  
  
When the two of us walked in together on Halloween the hall went suddenly silent, much as it had when she first arrived. She allowed me to escort her in and she seemed to walk proudly beside me. We were dressed in costumes of course: I was a Victorian vampire and she was my Succubus. We had it all worked out. Surprisingly she played the part of the temptress very well when she wanted to.  
  
She was a marvelous dancer that night; or any night for that matter. We spent most of the evening playing the roles of our costumes as we twirled around the dance floor. Several times male students attempted to cut in and I was fully prepared to step aside, I didn't want to ruin her fun. I was stumped however, when every time someone tried to break us apart she refused to leave me. She simply stated that she belonged to only one blood sucker that night. I never could keep from laughing at that comment.  
  
At one point her Gryffindor friends tried to 'rescue' her from their joke (they were still angry that it backfired). They each tried to ask her to dance in order to get her as far away form me as possible. I was in shock (as were the Gryffindors) when she once again refused to leave my side.  
  
At the end of the ball we were crowned the King and Queen of the Dead (James Potter and Lily Evans were the prince and princess). They began to play a slow song just for us and I had a suspicion that Dumbledore was behind it all. I politely told Diana that if she did not wish to dance with me then I would understand completely.  
  
Again she awed me when she pressed a finger to my lips. She moved my arms around her waist before wrapping her own around my neck. I could see her friends stare and cringe with every move we made. She let me lead her into the music gently and went along with every bit of it. We got so into the music that at one point we completely forgot we were being watched and she leaned against me to make it more intimate.  
  
"Your hair isn't greasy." she laughed at me as she twirled her fingers in it. It sent shivers down my spine as she did.  
  
I was a bit surprised at the random thought but I realized quickly that it was her way of saying that she really didn't mind me. I was so relieved that I tightened my grip around her with my left arm and slid my right hand into her hair gently. "Neither is yours." I whispered with the first genuine smile of my life.  
  
As the music drew to a close I dipped her, leaving our faces only inches apart. I felt like I was getting to close to her and I expected her to be angry with me for it. Without warning however she smiled up at me and whispered "Aren't you going to kiss me?" with a somewhat suggestive look in her eyes.  
  
I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late. I closed the gap between us and took her lips in mine. It was my first kiss and I was a little awkward at first. She tilted her head up and slowly began to guide me; she slid her tongue into my mouth easily and I concentrated on mirroring her moves. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she let me deepen the kiss. When we finally moved apart we were both panting for air.  
  
It took a moment for the two of us to realize that the faculty, students, ghosts, and even a few house elves were staring at us with stunned looks. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I let Diana go nervously. She broke the silence however.  
  
"What, haven't you ever seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin kiss before?" She smiled at the whole room and her eyes sparkled. I watched with wide eyes as she licked her succulent lips teasingly at them all.  
  
That was when I knew that I had fallen in love. It was a love however, that was not meant to be.  
  
At the end of that year Diana was forced to sacrifice herself in order to seal away an ancient curse. That was also the day that my heart was broken. My world collapsed around me and I turned away from people. I became a death eater.  
  
My thoughts ended there. I became a death eater. . . I completely forgot about that! How could I forget such a thing, even for a moment! I shouldn't be allowed to feel emotions like love; I don't deserve it! I tortured and killed people. I gave into my weakness and joined the shadow; Diana deserved better than that!  
  
Diana was a goddess. The untouchable Artemis. She deserved a saint; someone like Remus Lupin. A werewolf he may be but not even I can deny his unbound love and kind, considerate heart. He deserved Diana as much as she deserved him.  
  
I, on the other hand, am a sinner. I deserve to rot alone in Azkaban for all the horrible things I've done. I never earned my second chance that Dumbledore gave to me. Diana probably won't be able to look at me.  
  
"Severus," I started as a hauntingly familiar voice began to speak to me. I turned in my bed only to see a pale, ghostly figure of Diana standing there in her Halloween costume. The ghost looked as beautiful as she did that night. She smiled at me sadly and she began to speak again.  
  
"You gave up the shadow Severus. You need not worry about the past anymore; think only of the future. You are fighting for the light now."  
  
"I'm no longer what I once was Diana. I'm no longer the innocent young wizard you kissed that that night."  
  
"You're wrong Severus. Even the purest souls can be tempted and turned from their path if they are preyed upon at a time when they are in mourning. I would likely have done the same thing as you if it had been the other way around. And please, don't ever doubt what you are."  
  
"What am I?" I asked her sadly as I kept my gaze on her. She smiled at me once again as I met her eyes.  
  
"You are the man I fell in love with all those years ago." She walked over to me and gently pressed her frozen lips to mine. She stepped back and slowly began to vanish in front of me. "Wait for me." Was the last thing I heard before I slipped into a dream filled sleep.  
  
For the first time since Diana's death my sleep was not plagued by nightmares, but instead it was filled with prophetic dreams and visions of the love that I had once had. I remember clearly a vision I had of her standing in a gown and her eyes were filled with a passionate fire. The fire they had resembled during her last few moment of life. The moments where she spoke to me of how much she wished to remain in my arms forever. . . 


End file.
